Cinderfella
by celticgina
Summary: Jane decides to take advantage of a situation and help young love along. GRIGSBY, because there needs to be more of that! : Come in and play! ** FINAL CHAPTER POSTED....Who won dinner with Grace?
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I am in the middle of another story, but there seems to be such a lack of GRIGSBY on here, that I felt compelled to jump in. I should explain that I have a severe soft spot for big, sweet cops since I married one. No, he is looks nothing like Wayne, but is a gentle giant too.**

**This is silly and fluffy and has nothing to do with real police work**

**DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, but I am willing to babysit the lot for a few hours!**

********************************************************************************************************************

"I don't care if it is for a good cause! This is barbaric and insulting!"

Senior Agent Theresa Lisbon could be heard yelling from behind her office door. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt all halted what they were doing to better hear their normally composed boss rant. Even Jane lifted his head from the couch and cocked an ear.

But they got nothing more. Her voice lowered and she began to mumble inaudibly into the phone. Three heads swung from the door to Patrick Jane as they all made the same assumption at the same time. Jane would find out for them. As it turned out, they didn't have to even wait that long. The petite brunette swung open her door and said, "I have an announcement. It seems that Minelli's wife's country club has agreed to hold a fundraiser for Tom Hogan. That's the good news. The bad news is that we are all expected to help out at this event. The worse news is that one of those women thought a 'Bachelor/Bachelorette' auction would be fun"

At the mention of Hogan's name, the agents all nodded. Tommy Hogan was an agent assigned to the tech unit. He had a talent for mimicry and was generally liked. He also had testicular cancer. His medical bills had become epic. They had all given up a couple of days off to him so he could continue to be on the payroll and most of them had contributed to the fund established for him and his family. A big fancy fundraiser would go a long way to easing things for Tom.

"So, which poor suckers are getting stuck being meat for that auction?" Wayne asked before he even followed the thread of Lisbon's anger and the announcement.

"Well, my large friend, what Lisbon isn't telling you is that they are expecting single agents to step up. I am sure volunteers of any quality have not been abundant. So, they are now being hand picked. They will want them to be good looking, young, unattached….." Jane's voice trailed off and his eyebrows went up as he looked over the other agents.

Grace Van Pelt jumped up and said "Ooooh no! I know where this is headed. Absolutely not!"

Cho merely glance up and said, "No." No explanation would be forthcoming. Cho knew his silence would be understood by Lisbon. They had been working together for a long time. Cho was willing to use his standard stoicism when it suited him.

Rigsby still looked a little puzzled. "Why can't you and Jane do it, Boss?"

Lisbon clenched her jaw a little tighter as she explained, "Because *I* am a senior agent and it would undermine my authority. Jane is not an agent. That leaves you, Grace and Cho"

Cho repeated "No", putting his head back down and faked working. The idea of standing in front of a room filled with white women bidding on him was too degrading to even be considered.

"It will have to be Van Pelt and Rigsby then. Local restaurants have given dinners for the dates to be held at. It won't cost you anything. They have even arranged for Tuxedos and gowns for you to wear. Here are the addresses of the stores. It's quiet now. Go and get measured." Lisbon looked even less thrilled than the two young agents. She hated asking them to do this, but knew since her boss's wife was arranging this, her unit would be expected to step up.

The look of horror on Rigsby's face was almost comical. He pictured himself in an ill fitting tuxedo, being bid on by some old hag that he would have to take to dinner. Wayne was not a fool. He knew he was a good looking guy, but the idea of being used like that disgusted him. He wanted to go on a nice dinner date, but he would rather it be with a tall, lovely red-head who made his heart beat faster.

Grace knew Lisbon was stuck and therefore, so was she. It was hard enough to have the men in this field take her seriously with her looks, now to be expected to use them, went against her every instinct. She could only hope that someone not too creepy would bid on the dinner with her. With her luck it would be Connors, that 50 year old perpetual divorcee. If he didn't stop telling her how women his own age couldn't keep up with him she was going to barf on his shoes in the elevator. She took the paper and raised her eyebrows as she recognized the name of the store. It was not one she could have ever afforded. Too bad that expensive dress would be wasted on a creep. It would be fun to dress up.

Jane popped up and offered to go with Wayne to the Tuxedo place. Rigsby would be like raw meat at a shark feeding to those women. He could at least be correctly dressed, and comfortable. Jane's instincts were again correct. The tuxedo shop hadn't really wanted to do this fundraiser and was giving the bachelors basic cheap tuxedos. When Rigsby came out of the dressing room, he felt ridiculous. One glance in the mirror confirmed his fears.

"This is why I hate tuxedos. They never fit me right. If they are wide enough for my shoulders, they are huge around my middle. And they are never long enough. I wind up looking like a gorilla in a tent. God know what will bid on me looking like this" Wayne groaned as he tried to slouch and pull the sleeves down fruitlessly.

Jane decided he needed to intervene. He pulled the owner of the store aside and told him his girlfriend was going to accept his proposal that night. After that, he was putty in Jane's hands. He agreed, much to his own surprise to fit Wayne properly. It turns out Jane had some definite ideas about all of this.

It was a much more confident and better dressed Wayne who appeared out of the dressing room next. He stood up straighter and taller, making the jacket square off on his broad shoulders as it fit perfectly through the middle. Even the sleeves were right. Wayne had gotten used to expecting clothing to be extensively tailored, and as a result bought less expensive clothing to keep the overall cost down. In the expensive evening wear, he was surprised at the difference good fabric and styling made in his appearance.

"Confidence, not clothes make the man, my friend. But well fitting clothes, well, Cinderella, they help", Jane quipped as they left the store.

"Wait, Cinderella??" Rigsby stopped in his tracks carrying a suit bag slung over his broad shoulder. "How am *I* Cinderella? Wouldn't that be Gr-VanPelt?" He queried.

"You forget, Cinderella was transformed for the Prince. You have seen the lovely Grace transformed in that Red Dress. It's time for her to see you in a different light. Watch carefully her reaction to you. I think she will not enjoy feeding time for the cougars"

"Oh God! Cougars? Like How old are we talking do you think? Maybe no one will bid on me. Oh God! Maybe NO one will bid on me!"

Wayne's shoulders started to slump again and the confidence was draining out of him at an alarming rate. He just realized that the only thing worse than someone bidding on him would be no one wanting to bid on him. He was starting to dread Saturday night more and more.

Jane smiled to himself. It never failed to amuse him how a big, good looking sweet natured guy like Rigsby had so little confidence in himself. He knew that Wayne could be going through women like Kleenex, but was a one woman settle down, hearth and home kind of guy. And for Wayne that one woman was Grace. Ever since that kiss, which was obvious Grace returned, the two agents had been sending off enough sexual tension to light a small city. They were also being so very careful to avoid each other's eyes for too long. They each watched the other when they thought no one was looking. Patrick was sure if Grace were more willing, Wayne would have acted sooner, damn the regulations and full speed ahead. Grace was younger, and less sure of herself, Wayne and her place as an agent.

This auction might be just the shove off that cliff of trust that Grace needed. And one quirky blond consultant was more than willing to chip away at the edge of that cliff till she jumped. Grace had trust issues, and Wayne just the right combination of gentleness and strength for her. Grace didn't' know it, but Saturday she was going to see her faithful suitor as other women did. He knew that she was competitive enough to fight for him. Saturday was going to be a lot of fun.

********************************************************************************************************************

**I am willing to send chocolate via the computer to those who review.....that IS that those slots in my computer are for aren't they??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK, to be honest, I am having way too much fun with this story. **

**For those of you who think you know.....not so much! :}}**

**I am a sucker for Cinderella stories, (not the Augusta kind)! I love those top of the stairs moments in movies. I think everyone should experience one in their lives. **

**HUGE thanks to all those who reviewed and offered chocolate. Next to Big Handsome cops, it's my biggest vice! :}}**

**Oh, yeah, still waiting for them all to be dropped off for a play date....until then they are not mine!!**

************************************************************************************************************************

If Wayne thought he was nervous, he would have realized he was a tower of calm compared to Grace by Saturday night. She still couldn't believe she had gotten roped into doing this. And the news had traveled all over the building. By Thursday after lunch, she started taking the stairs just to avoid the comments in the elevator. Even after all she had tolerated throughout her police and CBI training, she was still amazed by the sheer level of Neanderthal this auction had awakened. Every male between 22 and retirement seemed to think it was their job to remind her that anyone could bid on her. The only thing saving her sanity was the realization that 95% couldn't even afford to attend the fundraiser, let alone bid on a date with her.

And if she were to be completely honest with herself, the dress shopping was fun. Grace was delighted that Lisbon came along. Apparently, since the boss was working on the fundraiser, she got to pick out a gown for the evening too. It turned into a few hours of bonding with the woman she so admired. They decided to get their hair done together on Saturday at the salon donating its service.

Still, even with all the fun that went along getting dolled up for a big event, the impending auction hung over Grace like Damocles sword. She knew it would drop. She tried not to think of who would be wielding that sword.

The gowns for the evening were all to be jewel toned. Grace wound up in a ball gown of deep sapphire blue. The deep v neck bodice clung to her in all the right places, the tight lace sleeves started starting at the edge of her shoulders. The front was fairly simple; it was the deep plunging back that ended just at her waist where it flared out to a very full skirt. On anyone shorter, they would have been overwhelmed by the dress. Grace's vivid hair and height made her look like a queen. Lisbon smiled to herself, whishing she had a camera trained on Rigsby when he saw Van Pelt. Theresa also wouldn't have been a woman had she not wondered how a certain blond consultant would say when he saw her gown of gold. One shouldered and flowing, she felt like a Greek statue come to life. The difference between wearing a gown off the rack and off a couture rack was beyond comparison.

Vista Pointe Country Club was an oasis of East Coast sensibility on the West Coast. It deliberately frowned upon the casualness that earmarked all things Californian. Designed to look like a cross between Tara and the White House, it was all marble formality. Even in a drought, these greens were kept perfectly green. These members paid to pretend they were far away from the Hollywood rabble. They saw themselves as old money. Pulling up past the heavy formal gates, to the long driveway, one was supposed to be intimidated and impressed.

Rigsby behaved exactly on cue. He and Jane arrived together, late, as was Jane's habit. If Jane were to be honest, his perpetual tardiness was a method of control. But Saturday night, he really didn't want Wayne to be seen by anyone until the auction. Before they got out of the car, Patrick put his hand on the shoulder of the large, very nervous agent.

"Wayne, look at me. Good. Now close your eyes and relax. Breathe slowly in and out. Just listen to my voice. You are calm and relaxed. You look like a movie star and the women there will see that. You are confident and at ease in this situation tonight."

Wayne closed his eyes and listened reluctantly to Jane's voice. He was nervous enough, should he trust Jane? In the end, it was hard to ignore that voice. He breathed deeply and listened. It turned out to be the right call. Just closing his eyes and breathing calmed him down considerably. Rigsby got out of the car, adjusted his French cuffs and nodded to the dumbfounded Cho, who had volunteered to work the front door.

***********************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah...I *am* leaving you all hanging......reviews make my fingers go faster!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I thought this story would be a fun little dribble. It has taken over my life! I think about it all the time. This is my weird way of saying it will be longer than I thought. I hope that's ok with all of you kind souls who have alerted and REVIEWED!!**

** DISCLAIMER: If I promise to give them back in good shape (except for Rigsby who will have been handled a little more) can I have them for a while? No? Well then they are not mine!**

************************************************************************************************************************

CH3  
Kimball Cho was not a big fan of fundraisers. He never really saw the point. It seemed simpler to forget the overdone party and just give all the money to the charity. But being pragmatic, he knew that people always wanted a good time, and if they thought they could justify their silly parties in the name of charity, he knew they would. He flatly refused to participate in the auction, agreeing that it was barbaric. But he would not have missed seeing his fellow agents up on the block for anything. Cho also knew that one Clara Rivka from the Financial Crimes Unit was going to be helping at the door. He had been slowly and carefully working up to asking her out.

Cho was not the best interrogator at CBI without knowing how people ticked. He was no showy mentalist like Patrick Jane, but over the years, he had learned a thing or two. Clara didn't like to date cops. She thought most of them were just too stupid. Quite a few fellows had asked her out and been shot right down. Cho kept his ears and eyes open, without appearing interested. Clara was between boyfriends, in a self proclaimed dating slump and most importantly, working at the benefit. Cho made sure, without drawing attention, to be teamed with her at the fundraiser. It would be a chance for her to get to know him outside work, in a nice setting, with no pressure. Of course, having fabulous food, a killer orchestra and dance floor nearby would just be convenient.

Lisbon and Van Pelt arrived together, he noted with a little surprise. Cho somehow expected them to each arrive with the other male members of the team as escorts. Knowing Jane's love for the dramatic and control, Cho was sure there was a reason for this. Looking at how amazing the women looked, he was equally sure they would not be going home together.

Lisbon's gown and tiny stature put him in mind of a statue on top of a trophy. He also noted she must be wearing very high heels, since he didn't have to look down so far. Still, she strode into the country club with her customary air of command. It didn't match the soft feminine lines of the gown, yet it worked for her. Van Pelt looked regal. It was the only word that truly described the tall red-haired junior agent. While Lisbon's hair was pulled back on one side with jeweled clip and curled, Van Pelt's tresses were pile high and curled on her head. It just begged for a crown or a tiara at the very least. She moved gracefully on her heels, the full skirt of her gown swaying with every step.

After registering all those details about his co workers, it was the pale terrified look on Grace's face that drew Cho's sympathy. He knew that Grace was a bright, hard working agent. She had drawn all the rookie scut work in the unit without complaint. He ability to make the computer quickly gather and refine data for investigations was amazing. Her intuition and empathetic nature gave their team insights into the investigations. She had handled the nonsense Jane threw around with a maturity that belied her years. But, still, he knew that Grace was at heart, a small town girl trying to prove to herself and her tough father she was strong. Between the upcoming auction and the intimidating and opulent surroundings, he could tell she felt out of her league.

He smiled at them both, tying to sound upbeat for poor Grace's sake. "Good Evening! You both look very nice! We are all seated together at table 35 in the back corner through this door."

Lisbon returned Cho's smile. She took one quick glance at the lovely agent seated next to Cho at the table. Thinking this would be a very interesting night, she thanked him and motioned Grace to follow her. Lisbon had also noted the look on Van Pelt's face and hated what was to come. She only wished she could make Mrs. Minelli see what this was doing to this young woman.

Grace had stopped in her tracks as she continued to assimilate the perfectly elegant details of her surroundings. The line about not being in Kansas, (or in her case, Iowa) anymore suddenly struck her. Part of her wanted to pull out a camera to share these details with her family. Here she was, little Gracie, dressed in Couture, at a posh country club. No one back home would ever believe this one. She heard Cho's voice, and finally snapped out of it. Quiet, professional understated Cho looked very handsome in his formal wear. That black on black look in formal wear really worked for him. Judging by Agent Rivka's admiring looks at Cho, she agreed. If it weren't for this evening's auction hanging over her head, Grace might have really looked forward to tonight.

Instead, she mentally strengthened her inward resolve to survive this humiliation. "Thanks so much Cho! You both look incredible." Grace smiled at Clara. They had spoken a few times in the past. If that's where Cho's interest lay, she wished them both luck. They were not in the same unit and could probably date. Unlike herself and Wayne. Suddenly, Grace remembered that she was not alone in this misery. Maybe she could sit with Wayne and commiserate.

"Do those of us who are in the auction have to do anything or go anywhere? I am not even sure what we are doing. Does that program say anything about it? Are the others here yet?" She hoped she sounded calm and casual, but was sure she her nerves were obvious to the trained eyes of the agents.

Besides her nerves, the three agents listening knew what she was really asking. Like most cops, they were used to working as partners. In so many ways Van Pelt and Rigsby were partners, even if right now it was only professionally. It was no secret how interested Rigsby was in Van Pelt. As for Van Pelt, many of the other male agent could only hope the regulations would keep them apart long enough for them to have a shot.

"He's not here yet. Jane is bringing Rigsby with him. When they get here, the men will go up stairs to the right to the Augusta room. You and the other two bachelorettes are to go up to the left to the Montpelier room" Cho answered, slightly amused at the pretension of naming the rooms for Eastern State Capitals.

"Other two women? You mean there are only 3 of us?" Grace queried. She had hoped there would be a larger number of women. Maybe then she wouldn't stand out so badly. "Are we expected to just stay there all night? When does this thing happen? I was hoping to get it out of the way."

"Sorry Grace, no such luck" replied Clara. "According to what Mrs. Minelli told us, the auction won't go off for another hour at least. They are waiting till the cocktail hour and the champagne toast"

Grace nodded grimly and headed upstairs. The next 60 or more minutes were going to be hell. Right now, the best she could hope for was that the others were as miserable. Grace's luck was not holding out.

The Montpelier room turned out to be a smaller meeting room where club members could play cards or have private dining experiences. More of California's finances were controlled in that room than most people knew. When Grace stepped into the beautiful room, her heart sank.

She was expecting two other miserable women who would also have been dragooned into doing this. She did not expect the local weather girl from Channel 7 and a former teen pop star turned cable talk show host.

The weather girl was petite, blond, tan and slender. Even in a strapless sheath of deep violet, she still looked tan. Cassie Celly had brought a make up and hair person with her. They were buzzing about the life sized Barbie fussing over every detail. In the other end of the room, Mickee, no last name, had her own entourage of make up, hair and publicist. Mickee's mercilessly toned brunette looks showed to great advantage in her green dress that displayed her perfect legs and expensive breasts.

They all turned to look as Grace entered. With the well trained eye of a professional observer that the was the detective in Van Pelt, she registered all of the information in an instant. However, the farm girl from Iowa knew in that same instant that she was way out of her league. The silence that greeted only lasted a moment. To the farm girl, she knew she was being assessed. Her beautiful gown now seemed like it had too much material covering too much of her ample figure. She had never felt more alone.

What Grace didn't understand was that those women took one look at Grace's natural loveliness in a vintage couture gown and felt cheap and tacky Her fair skin glowed with real health and her red hair gleamed in the way that only true color can. Without knowing it, they each echoed Cho's assessment to themselves. She looked regal. They looked plastic. They did what everyone in the entertainment field did. Cassie and Mickee had those surrounding them reassure them.

Mickee had long ago learned as a child star to find out all you could about the competition. She wasn't worried about Weather Barbie. That was a completely different demographic. Mickee was determined to bring in the most money from this auction. She slithered off the chair and moved in with a fake smile.  
"Hello! You must be Bachelorette #3! That's Cassie Cellie, the Weather Girl, and of course you know that I am Mickee. I don't recognize you. I thought the people in the auction were to be……..persons of interest" Mickee's tone left no doubt what she thought of Grace.

Van Pelt may have never been in show business, but years of being a coach's daughter had taught her to be tough. Snotty, self important cheerleaders had been a by-product of her father's job for years. She survived them, and CBI training. She could do this.

"Hi! I am Agent Grace Van Pelt, California Bureau of Investigation. And I guess that makes me only interesting if you have committed a crime"

Mickee stopped in her tracks. This tall, gorgeous woman in the fabulous gown was an agent? This was not what she was expecting.

Cassie jumped up and came over with her hand out. "An agent?" Cassie laughed out loud. The look on Mickee's face alone had made her like the cop. "I would say that makes you very interesting indeed. Are you armed? I bet guys will bid just to have someone who looks like you frisk them"

Those same stupid sentences relaxed Grace. She knew then she could handle this. If she had a dollar for every time she had heard the frisking joke, she would be rich. She still hated the idea of an auction, but decided in that moment she would raise more money for a fellow agent in trouble than these two mannequins

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Reviews make your skin glow, your teeth whiter and your tummy flatter! Not really, but it works for late night informercials!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N In time for the premier, here is the end of the story....maybe an little end note tomorrow!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Wishing really hard here......nope still not mine!**

****************************************************************************************************************

CH4

Patrick Jane's sense of timing was again impecable. He and Wayne arrived 15 minutes before the auction started. Once he had placed the suggestion of self confidence in the tall agent, Jane watched it work. Wayne hopped out of his SUV and strode to up the steps of the Vista Pointe Country Club. If the look on Cho and Agent Rivka's faces were any indication, this evening would turn out as planned.

The pair of men that waited in the bachelor's room was equally self important, but with much less reason. Ty Taylor, the local sportscaster from the same TV station as Cassie Cellie, was also blond and plastic looking. He was pretty sure he would be the big draw and had a side bet going with Cassie on who would raise more money. They didn't really care that much about the charity. They did care about their own egos a great deal.

"Funnyman Frank" of KLRY radio's popular morning show knew he was not good looking enough to pull in big money. His date was going to be able to come on the morning show the morning after and talk about her date. Frank was pretty sure these rich women were silly enough to think that was worth a little extra. When Wayne and Jane walked in, Stephan of Events Internationale was trying desperately to make Frank care about how he looked and sounded. Stephan gasped and clasped his hand to his chest when the last pair arrived.

"OHMIGOD! Pleeeeeeze tell me that one of you is for the auction?!"

Like any good cop, Rigsby had stopped at the door to assess the room. In an instant, he knew where the exits were and who was in the room. What he didn't realize is that stop framed him in a doorway that he just about filled with his height and shoulders.

Jane smirked and nodded to Rigsby, amused at the look on the flamboyant man's face.

"This is Agent Wayne Rigsby of the CBI. He is here as one of the bachelors to be auctioned off for this worthy cause."

Ty Taylor's heart sunk at that moment. Blocking a doorway was a man taller, broader, better looking and in a White dinner Jacket that looked as if it were made for him. Ty's custom black tux merely looked ordinary. Rigsby, the agent looked as if had stepped off the screen from an old Hollywood movie and looked like it's star.

Wayne thought Stephan's reaction was over the top, but didn't think any more of it at first. He watched as the diminutive faux red head sashayed over to him with a number 3 on a card. What Rigsby didn't know was that number was originally to go to Ty.

"Ohmigod! YOU will be our grande finale! The frosting on the cake of men that we are auctioning. You are better than the dream date in the game!! When those women see you, my oh my! Are those shoulders real? You are too gorgeous for words! Old school glamour. No one knows how to carry that off any more. Are you sure you are a cop? I would pay to get frisked by you!!"

At that point, Rigsby looked down, slightly horrified. "I thought only women were bidding on us?"

Funnyman Frank burst out laughing. Between the slightly green cast to Ty's overworked tan and Stephan's ranting, this evening was going to provide a lot of great material for the show in the morning.

Jane made sure Wayne was still under the suggestion of confidence he had worked for the younger man and left. He had arrangements to finalize. His first stop was the room where the women were waiting. He charmed his way in and spoke briefly to Grace Van Pelt who had also been given the number 3.

"Grace, you look lovely. Please don't be nervous about all this. Trust me and all will be well?" Jane didn't want to give too much away. He was sure Grace had worked herself into a fine state and wanted to calm her a little. No suggestions were being given here. Grace's honest reaction would work best.

After calming Grace, Patrick made a few stops and then settled at the table with Cho, Rivka, Lisbon and a few more agents who had agreed to dress up and help sell raffles at this event. Their table was tucked all the way back in the corner. If it had not been for Minelli's insistence, they have been eating in the kitchen. But he convinced his wife that these volunteers should be part of the festivities. Minelli secretly hoped Jane would make this God Awful Auction a little more interesting and palatable for his agents. He also prayed that Lisbon had Jane on enough of a leash to not embarrass his wife.

35 minutes later, it was apparent that the dopey idea of an auction was working better than anyone could have imagined. The women and men at this club thrived on any kind of competition. If who could score a date with a weather girl or the moron on the morning radio show was tonight's competition, what of it. It wasn't the prize, just the idea of beating the others that mattered here.

Grace waited till her name was called. She walked down the marble stairs into the ball room, crossed the room with her head held high to the bandstand. Other than the flaming cheeks, no one would know how horribly nervous she felt. She carried herself with like the queen she appeared to be. Bidding on a date with the lovely young agent was fierce and fast. Winning a date with an actual agent who looked like that became the latest trophy.

By the time the bidding had slowed, Grace had raised double what had been raised prior. There was a part of her that was proud. There was a part of her that was delighted that Tommy and his family would get this money. Mostly, she was terrified at who would win the date with her. It came down to 2 men, both older and she was sure only one was even single. Inside she was grossed out. Outwardly she seemed regal and poised. At that moment the MC pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Gentlemen, in the interest of full disclosure, I should tell you I hold here the authorization to top all bids by $5,000. This person, who chooses to remain anonymous, will top all your bids. Well?"

The final two men looked at each other and realized they were not losing to each other. They graciously bowed out, knowing who ever won would be paying a huge amount for a dinner with gorgeous cop. Grace desperately smiled and tried not to look panicked. What kind of nut would spend that kind of money?

Back at table 35, Lisbon had watched with concern and a little pride as Grace handled this untenable situation with dignity and poise beyond her years. When that envelope was pulled out, she shot a glance at Jane. He was the only person in the crowded ballroom not shocked.

"Did you do this? You know she can't date anyone on her team. What are you about?"

Patrick just gave Lisbon one his patented enigmatic smiled. He said nothing and just let Lisbon rant on. Finally he put his hand on Theresa's arm and said "I am not the man going on the date with Van Pelt and neither is Rigsby. But trust a little and all will be well."

The women and men had been alternating in the auction. Grace stepped off the stage and headed toward the back by her fellow agents. No matter what, she would remain calm. After all, it was only one dinner in a public place. She could handle this. More importantly, the money raised would really help Tommy and his kids. With the rest of the team she waited and watched as Agent Wayne Grigsby was announced.

The noisy crowded room fell silent as they watched the tall, dark handsome man descend those marble stairs that had been the bane of many a debutante. He carried himself with a relaxed air. More than one person thought of James Bond as he passed. Instead of slouching, he strode tall. Instead of his open and happy grin, he had small and calm smile.

Patrick Jane did not watch Wayne. He watched Grace Van Pelt watch Wayne. Actually, after table 35 gasped at how incredible Wayne looked, they all swung around to see Grace's reaction. It was all Jane hoped it would be. In a suit and tie, Wayne was good looking and a formidable cop. In a tight white t-shirt after burning his arm, he was strong and slightly vulnerable. In that track suit as mob muscle, he was scary and huge and still good looking.

But in a white dinner jacket that fit his broad frame to a tee, he looked like he belonged in this world of power and money. He more than fit in, he owned that room, and every woman wanted to own him.

As he headed toward the front of the room, the murmurs began.

"Wow, is that all real?"

"I wonder if all of him is that big"

"He's a cop? I suddenly want to commit a crime!"

"Ohhh look at those hands!"

"I have handcuffs I have been dying to try"

The comments got worse from there. Grace went from stunned to mesmerized to horrified in moments. Those women were talking about Wayne, _**her**_ Wayne, as if he were a piece of meat. She knew the contents of her bank account. There was no way she was going to be able to bid on him. The idea that one of these sharks would get their teeth into him was not to be borne. She cast a panicked look at Lisbon.

"What can we do? Those women will eat him alive! I can't afford him!"

Lisbon shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. There was nothing any of them could do. They were cops on a civil servant's salary. They would never be able to compete here.

Grace moved as far to the front as she could while the bidding was continuing. If the men had been even a little reticent about bidding on her, the women were ferocious. It got louder and higher by the minute. The amounts of money were staggering. Through it all, Wayne maintained an air of relaxed calm, smiling that little half smile.

Just as it seemed the last woman was about to win, a determined voice from one of the front tables was heard.

"That's fine, but whatever she bids, I will better it by $5000."

The shock in the room was palatable. The voice belonged to Mrs. Eleanor. Worth Harrington. She was 80 years old and her family had founded this club. She was the closest thing they had to royalty. She had married outside society, but when her husband and her only son died, she reclaimed her place. Eleanor didn't suffer fools gladly and very rarely attended these functions anymore. Her presence was a surprise. Her bid was a stunner.

It effectively ended the auction. Wayne walked down from the bandstand as the MC suggested that the bachelors and bachelorettes dance with those who had won them. Eleanor laughed at the large man who patiently held out his hand to her.

"Don't be absurd! I didn't bid on you for a date or dance. I was just so disgusted at the way some of those women were behaving. I was also watching the look on that lovely young woman's face as she watched it too. As a former Red-Head who fell for the wrong guy I, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Besides, I like this charity. I met Agent Hogan earlier with his wife. They have been having a rough time of it and are very sweet. Go dance with the girl in the blue gown. I will have more fun watching you both"

With a dismissive wave of her hand, Eleanor motioned Wayne over to Grace. She was standing at the wall of the ballroom near the front, having come closer as the auction progressed. She had no idea that her heart was in her eyes as she watched.

Wayne finally got a long look at Grace in her gown. She looked better than any of his dreams, except she was fully clothed. He held out his hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They spoke not a word, but gazed into the other's eyes as Wayne swung her around the floor in a waltz with surprising skill.

As they spun around the dance floor, they owned it. The other faux celebrities were clearly outclassed and they knew it. It was one of those moments you saw in movies. The dance floor cleared and everyone watched the agents who were lost in each other, waltz together. She gazed up at him, trusting him completely to lead her in the dance. In perfect rhythm, he held her close and never stopped looking in to her eyes.

The women watching all sighed at the romance of it and in envy. Their plastic faces and bodies and even faker tans all could never compete. The men knew that the next event their wives would make them all wear dinner jackets and take waltz lessons. They also knew most of the wives would be wearing blue gowns and would have dyed their hair red. It would a futile attempt to copy what was true and real.

Grace and Wayne didn't notice any of this. They stopped noticing everyone else as soon as their eyes and hands met. She forgot to be surprised at how well he danced. He didn't even notice the others getting off the dance floor. The pair of trained detectives registered nothing but each other. As the song ended, Wayne bowed as he had been taught to do by his mother and sisters many years ago. Grace sank into an elegant curtsey, their hands still joined. He assisted her up and they walked out on to the terrace together.

Lisbon watched all this with a mix of delight and despair. What was wonderful and sweet tonight would be a major headache for her on Monday. A Voice whispered in her ear, "Let them have tonight, deal with this all on Monday" Before she could wonder at his ability to yet again hear her thoughts, she was pulled onto the dance floor by Jane. The place was beautiful and she was getting a chance to waltz at an honest-to-God Ball. She shrugged and allowed herself to dance with Patrick.

Out on the terrace, Wayne got a look at the back of the gown. He knew there was material missing because his hand had been holding soft warm skin as they danced. In the moonlight, that expanse of skin glowed. He couldn't resist putting his hand on it again. "Are you chilled? Do you want my jacket?"

Grace glanced over her shoulder smiling softly. No matter how dressed up, he was still her Wayne, ever protective and sweet. "No. But maybe you could stand close behind me to block the breeze?" There was no breeze, but the feel of him behind her, solid and strong was irresistible. He closed his arms around her waist and pulled her back close to his chest. His warmth and scent surrounded her. Grace knew it was a mistake, but leaned back against him.

It was too much for him to resist. He bent down and gently kissed her neck where it met her shoulder. He didn't mark her, against every instinct. He just ran his lips back down to her shoulder to where her dress started. Then he worked his way back up to her ear, where he finally tasted just underneath.

That tiny touch was enough to weaken Grace's knees. Wayne's arms tightened around her. She tried to maintain some semblance of sanity as her bones liquefied.

"Wayne, we can't. I want to, but we can't."

"Shhhh." The whisper and his words vibrated in her ear. "We have tonight, and at midnight we turn this clothing back in and become pumpkins. We have tonight"

"Tonight, we have tonight." She leaned her head back, searching for his lips. With a speed that shocked her, he spun her in his arms and closed his lips over hers. This kiss was not gentle. It claimed. As she opened her lips to him, she remembered that other kiss. That time it was warm and unexpected but careful and sweet. With this kiss he was demanding and she was giving. As every feminine part of her rejoiced in her surrender to him, she knew that no other man's kiss would ever compare. Somehow, that made her even happier. She had found that elusive soul mate and nothing would be the same.

Monday morning saw all the agents in a very good mood, for very similar reasons. Cho was actually whistling and didn't seem to turning the pages of his book. Lisbon hummed a little to herself as she made a cup of coffee. Rigsby arrived after a glowing Van Pelt to find a bag on his desk. The post it read, "You lost this over the weekend Cinderfella"

Inside the bag was one black size 14 shoe. Wayne smiled. The post it was in Grace's handwriting.

REVIEW please?????


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Freaking story bunnies!! They seem all sweet and cute, curled up by your keyboard, egging you on as you write. But then, you think you have finished a story, and BAM!! They follow you to bed, to watching the Giants game, and to the freaking grocery store. They will not be ignored! Then I see the cover of the TV GUIDE at the store. It must be a plot!**

**So, to get said bunnies out of my head, because school has just started and I must be on top of children's homework, here is the rest of the story.**

**There will be one more end note that I had always planned. (Yeah, Bunny, take that!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine, not even if the story bunnies cry and whine.**

***********************************************************************************************************

Rigsby tried not to grin too widely at the post-it note and the shoe. He also fought the temptation to grab Grace and kiss her wildly. Doing that publicly in the bull-pen would not be tolerated again. Where was a good hypnotic suggestion when you most needed it?

Still nothing would prevent him from replaying the best weekend of his life in his mind. That was set on an endless loop he would carry forever.

_**Saturday night**_

_The trees on the terrace had some kind of white Christmas lights in them. They didn't really light anything, just gave a soft glow. In that soft glow, Wayne got a good look at the back of Grace's dress. Damn! Who knew a woman's back could be so sexy? That pale expanse of skin going down to a V just at her waist was the most provocative thing he had ever seen. He knew from dancing how soft it felt. The temptation was too much; he smoothed his hand over it._

"_Are you chilled? Do you want my jacket"? He hated the thought of covering all that up but would abide by her decision._

"_No. But maybe you could stand close behind me to block the breeze?"_

_Alleluia! He would stand as close as she would allow. That soft smile over her shoulder almost did him in. Cautiously wrapping his hands around her waist lightly, he closed the small distance between them. It was too much for any man to ignore. Wayne bent and slowly kissed where her shoulder curved up to her neck, half expecting her to pull away. When she didn't, he got a little bolder. Running kisses down her shoulder and back up to her ear, he allowed himself on little taste of her fragrant skin under her ear._

_He could feel her trembling and leaning back into him. He felt strong and powerful at that moment. One little kiss, and he had her going a little weak in the knees. This was better than he could have ever hoped._

"_Wayne, we can't. I want to, but we can't." _

_She didn't even know how breathy and sexy her voice sounded as she tried to be sensible. Being sensible was not on the menu tonight for Wayne._

"_Shhhh." The whisper and his words vibrated in her ear. "We have tonight, and at midnight we turn this clothing back in and become pumpkins. We have tonight"_

"_Tonight, we have tonight."_

_She leaned her head back, searching for his lips. His whole being rejoiced at her capitulation. He spun her into his arms so he could kiss her properly. It was no sweet exploratory kiss. With one arm around her waist that pulled her into his chest, his other hand held her head like the last time. This time, he knew that they were both going to be very aware of this kiss. He wanted her to know he was not going to be sorry or embarrassed by this kiss. _

_Wayne could taste the sweetness that was Grace. It wasn't enough to just taste, he devoured. His tongue swept over her lips and then opened them. He invaded her mouth just as he wanted his body to claim hers. Her scent washed over him. She smelled of lilacs and Grace. It was a heady combination. He could feel before he heard the sexy little whimper at the back of her throat he swallowed. He could get addicted to that sound. He wanted to hear it and all the other sounds he planned on pulling from her tonight._

_Just then another sound interrupted them. It was much less romantic, and broke the passion of the kiss. Wayne's stomach rumbled. Grace giggled, another sound Wayne could get addicted to._

"_You know, I could eat too. I have been too nervous all day to even look at food. And I have a feeling I am going to want all my strength tonight" She smiled up at him from under eyelashes. Smoothing her hand over the stiff shirt front, she had no idea how that innocent touch affected him. "Let's go inside and get something and maybe then you could explain how you learned to dance like that"_

_Wayne knew in that instant, he could refuse her nothing. It was frightening to realize that your whole world could revolve around someone else like that. But, if her reaction was any gauge, she was feeling the same. That feeling was the most liberating ever. _

_As they strolled back into the ballroom, they were stopped by Minelli. Fortunately, by unspoken agreement, they were no longer holding hands. Grace was too nervous to let Lisbon see that. Wayne was too worried that he couldn't hold only her hand. One touch of her skin and he would want to pull her back into his arms, never to leave. But he understood her nerves. _

"_There you two are! The auction raised more money than anyone could have imagined thanks to you both. And that waltz at the end will make this fundraiser the talk of the club for years. My wife's family loves to tell her cops have no class. Thanks for showing them how wrong they are. It was some show. Of course, I had to tell people it was just that. Agents in the same unit are forbidden to have a romantic relationship."_

_Minelli didn't get to his position at the CBI by being stupid or unobservant. Like everyone else, he saw what was happening between the agents. While he couldn't condone it, their little waltz had made his wife happy and shut her old money family up for one night. He was willing to give them the one night. On Monday, he would deal with the real life repercussions of this. He also wanted them to know Monday would come, and with it, reality._

"_Glad you liked it sir. Any agent worth their salt knows to prepare for an ops of this proportion. Actually, it was Van Pelt's idea to prepare for any eventuality. If you will excuse, us, I think they are serving us dinner. I hear the food here is amazing. Have a good evening."_

_Grace was stunned. Not only did Wayne come up with a cover story on the spot, he gave her credit for the idea. He handled Minelli so smoothly. It was almost too smooth. The agent in Grace that had been napping while Grace the girl was living a fairy tale suddenly woke up. She stopped on the dance floor and looked up at Wayne. As a matter of fact, he hadn't flashed that goofy grin she loved so much. Something was definitely off._

"_Wayne, how did you get here?"_

"_I drove my car."_

"_Did you come alone?"_

"_No, Jane asked me to drive him. He was really pretty cool about setting me up with this whole outfit. You had to see what they were expecting me to wear. Oh Crap! I have to drive him home. How did you get here Grace?"_

_Her stomach sank at his answer. She had a pretty good idea why Wayne seemed so different. And she was sure who was behind the change. He had no idea. Her fairy tale evening had just taken a horribly wrong turn._

_Grace strode over to table 35 with sparks flying out of her eyes. Being a red head meant everyone assumed you had a horrible temper. The truth was that Grace had learned to control that fire at a very early age. Her father the coach wanted a perfect little princess. So she gave it to him. But now, the temper that matched her hair was making its California Debut._

"_Where is Jane?" Her sharply rapped out question startled Cho. The fury in Van Pelt's eyes contrasted with Rigsby's relaxed calm demeanor. Something was very wrong here and Cho was sure Jane was behind this mess. It took Cho a very long beat to realize what the problem had to be. Mentally cursing the lunatic consultant, Cho stood up looked at Rigsby and said, "He did it again? I will help you find him and hold him while you hit him". Cho followed Van Pelt out of the room and into the hall where they found him standing too close to Lisbon. She looked up startled by the entourage that had just spilled out of the Ballroom._

_Cho and Van Pelt looked ready to kill someone, Rigsby was maintaining his evening long relaxed calm and Rivka was clearly following Cho. Based upon Van Pelt's face, she was sure Jane had done something wrong. It was generally a good starting point for any disaster brewing. Lisbon was completely stunned by what Van Pelt did next._

_The tall, regal woman in the gorgeous blue gown hauled off and slapped Jane across the face. Even Jane's powers of observation didn't see that one coming. The sound of the slap's echo was broken only by Grace's tirade. She would have hit him again but for Lisbon's quick reflexes. She stood between them and grabbed Grace's hand._

"_You Bastard! How could you do this to him again? We are not toys for you to play with. Unhypnotize him now. Stop playing with his emotions and mind. He is worth a thousand of you and you treat him like a trained dog!"_

_At that, Lisbon let go of Grace's arm and swung around to face the red faced Blond._

"_Oh, God No! Tell me you did not do this again?"_

_Jane held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Wait, he knows exactly what he is doing and will remember it all. I only planted the suggestion of calm confidence in him. He was making himself ill over this. I knew that once he relaxed, and believed in himself, the rest of the evening would flow for him. Based upon Grace's reaction to this and the smudged lipstick on Rigsby, I would say it has worked very well. We all know Rigsby is a handsome man. He just needed to believe in himself. A wise woman I knew once told me that real self confidence is the sexiest thing any man can possess."_

_Stepping around the furious women, Jane placed his had again on Rigsby's shoulder and gently squeezed the muscle there... "Are you having a good evening, Wayne?"_

_Just the, that sweet goofy grin returned to Wayne's face. "Thanks for asking, this has been the best night. Are we eating soon?"_

_Grace grabbed Wayne's arm and without a backward look headed back to the ballroom. She still was not convinced by Jane, but was willing to give it a shot. He was right; this had been the best night._

"_Wayne," she whispered, "wipe my lipstick off your lips"_

_He smiled down at her and complied. "Next time, leave off the lipstick completely. That way only you and I will know we kissed"._

_Grace heaved a huge sigh of relief. He remembered. Maybe the magical night could be salvaged. It turned out to be even better when Rigsby was himself completely again. But somehow he was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was still wonderful. The back table had more fun than anyone. They all danced with each other and laughed at everything. The food was incredible and who knew that Cho was an awesome swing dancer?_

_At just after midnight, the female agents all trooped upstairs with small duffle bags to change out of the borrowed couture gowns. As Grace descended the steps back down in a simple long slip dress she spotted Rigsby waiting at the bottom waiting for her. He had been leaning on the post but straightened as he watched her come down to him. One hand grabbed her bag for her; the other took her hand and kissed it._

"_Jane is getting a ride home with Lisbon. Can I give you a ride? Your coach home is an SUV. Is that OK?"_

_His calm confidence from before had been replaced with the sweet look of yearning that Grace had come to expect from him. Yet, he seemed to be still standing taller._

_Wayne knew that night Jane had given him a suggestion. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that Jane was secretly on his side when it came to the whole Grace issue. He allowed himself to be led into that state. But when Grace came down the stairs he realized he had learned new things that night. She kissed like an angel, felt perfect in his arms and would fight for him tooth and nail. That gave him the real confidence to collect his woman and head into the night._

_The ride home was quiet and full of promise. Wayne tried not to stare at Grace, but left his hand on the center console. When Grace's hand found her way into his, he smiled. That small act of trust told him so much._

_When they pulled up to Grace's complex, he turned off the ignition and waited. It would be her decision. Wayne would never force the issue, but was pretty sure where it would go._

"_I could make you coffee or something to eat if you like….." Grace wasn't sure the polite way to ask your fellow co-worker to come to your apartment and claim her. She needn't have worried. Wayne again brought her smaller fingers engulfed in his large hand to his lips. Smiling across at her, he murmured "Or, you could make me breakfast"_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

A/N: for those of you who were expecting smut, sorry, please note the rating. And to be quite honest, while I love reading well written smut, I am always too embarrassed to write it myself.

One last short chapter and then I strangle the bunnies……but reviews feed them!!


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I left this poor story out on its own with no ending for so long that you may have all forgotten it. If you need to re read it, I'll wait. Ok, back now?**

**So, here is the long awaited, (I Hope) ending to Cinderfella. **

**DISCLAIMER: You know what would more fun to nibble than a turkey leg? No, I didn't thing it would happen! CBS and Heller are not giving them away.**

* * *

**The Dinner.**

In the two weeks that had flown by since the Fundraiser, the shift in mood in Lisbon' unit was subtle. She had pulled Van Pelt and Rigsby into her office individually and reminded them of CBI policy. She told them if she had any evidence of a relationship between agents, she would be forced to act. Secretly, she was delighted for them. Professionally, she gave them their only warning. They both understood and discussed it that night. They agreed to keep their personal life out of the office and field. They both knew it would be harder for Rigsby. He had openly adored for months. He was also incredibly protective of women. He would have to work to keep both of those under control. Knowing otherwise would hurt Grace was all he needed. He would do anything for her.

It was the night of Grace's date. Wayne had lucked out. Mrs. Worth Harrington had suggested he take his best girl out for the donated dinner. Rigsby knew if he did it would get back to Minelli right away. Instead, he donated it to Tom Hogan and his wife and offered to baby-sit for them. He figured they could use a special night out. Minelli thought it again demonstrated the level of camaraderie among his agents. Mrs. Worth Harrington was so impressed, she doubled her donation. Anyone who engendered that kind of friendship was a worthy cause in her mind.

Grace was not so lucky. She never found out who bid on the date. She received a corsage of pink roses with a note telling her to wear them and meet at the restaurant. She was a bundle of nerves. As she left that night, they all wished her luck. What she didn't know was that in addition to luck, she would have an armed team looking out for her. Cho knew Rigsby would follow and went to make sure he didn't kill anyone. Jane came along for the entertainment value. In a show of male solidarity, they left Lisbon completely out of the equation.

Grace had been torn over how to dress that night. She didn't want this guy to think she was interested, but knew the place was pretty nice. In the end, she wore a simple cream colored dress with a light weight black lace sweater over it. The pink rose corsage was the only color. Had she not been so nervous, she would have spotted the large SUV across the street.

Rigsby was driving, so, if he got out of the car, he would have to run around it and hopefully Cho would be able to catch him. Cho had honestly considered bringing a TASER. Rigsby was all jealous tension, ready to explode. And Jane's smirk was not helping. Cho had also considered asking Jane to hypnotize Rigsby to calm him down.

From their vantage point, they could see into the restaurant, which had large picture windows. They watched as Grace approached a table with an older man sitting at it. Rigsby was starting to sound like a bull ready to charge. When the man jumped up and threw his arms around Grace, Rigsby actually growled and started to get out of the car. Cho hit the automatic door locks in an effort to slow him down.

"Look, man, she's hugging him back. Cool down!"

Sure enough, Grace had thrown her arms around the man and was hugging him tightly. At that, the fight went out of Rigsby. He suddenly deflated. Clearly, this older rich dude had something he did not. What ever that was, Grace wanted it. It might kill him, but if that's what she wanted, he would step aside. His broken heart was nothing to Grace's happiness.

Jane watched Rigsby carefully. The strong agent had all the fight knocked out of him. Had he been alone, Jane was sure Rigsby would be fighting tears. Enough was enough. While Jane enjoyed toying with people, he was genuinely fond of the big guy. He couldn't watch him beat himself up any more.

"Cho, open the locks. We're going in."

"Are you nuts? Van Pelt will have a fit if she knows we spied on her. We know she's ok, and that's what we were really checking on. She seems fine. We'll get details tomorrow"

"Rigsby, don't you want to know who she's hugging? Wouldn't you like to meet this mystery man?"

"No! Hell, NO!"

Cho turned in his seat to glower at Jane. "Dude, you gotta be kidding me. Why would you even ask that?"

'I told you all to trust a little. Come on, open the doors. We've given them enough private time together"

Cho looked over at the heartbroken Rigsby. Why would Jane torment him like that? It was like kicking a puppy after you pulled away his favorite bone. Of course, Rigsby was more like a Great Dane puppy, but still, the sad demeanor of a broken hearted puppy. It was just cruel. Unless…unless Jane knew something they didn't. That angle just occurred to Cho. He looked back at Jane who had his "I know something you don't smug bastard" smile on his face. Yeah, he knew something. Cho hit the unlock button, to Rigsby's surprise. Cho was not a warm fuzzy guy, but had always struck Rigsby as the kind of guy who would have your back.

"Man up Rigsby! Face this and move on. Besides, I have a feeling there is more to this than Jane is telling"

At Cho's words, Rigsby got out of the SUV, took a deep breath, squared his considerable shoulders and followed them across the street. They were right, get this over with. Then he was buying a bottle of Tequila and taking next week off.

When they got inside, it was even worse. Grace was positively lit up with excitement. They were laughing and talking and Rigsby almost left when he saw the old guy squeeze Grace's hand. In typical Jane fashion, they blew right past the snooty Maitre d'. Grace spotted them when they were almost at the table and jumped up.

"I can not believe you all followed me! What the hell is that?"

Before Wayne could even stammer out an excuse, because he had none, Jane interrupted.

"Grace, we just wanted to meet your dad. I know you want to enjoy your evening together, and Cho and I are about to leave, but it occurs to me that he might want to meet Rigsby."

"DAD?!?!" Cho and Rigsby echoed the words in shock. Grace's dad bid that much for a dinner with his daughter? Cho swung around and looked at Jane. "You, you set this all up didn't you?"

"Well it seemed that Rigsby would wind up arrested if any of those men had won the auction. Even if he could afford to bid on her, which he couldn't, taking her out like that would be really flaunting disrespect of CBI policy. But nothing says he can't happen upon a fellow agent eating with her father and join them?"

Coach Van Pelt chuckled a little and stood to shake Jane's hand. He greeted Cho and then gave Wayne Rigby the once over that every father since the beginning of time has given a suitor for his daughter. Despite Wayne being 25 years younger, 8 inches taller, and stronger, he still looked terrified. Jane was satisfied. All was well.

"Come Cho, I know an interesting spot down the street that sells the best Greek Salad."

Grace sat down again stunned. Poor Wayne looked petrified. The only way to go was forward.

"Dad, I would like you to meet my…"

Wayne finally gathered himself together. There was no way Grace's father was going to think he was a classless jerk. "Special Agent Wayne Rigsby, sir. Pleasure to meet you. Grace has spoken of you so highly."

Cho shook his head and followed Jane out to the car. "You are a sick twisted ticket, Jane."

"No one listens when I tell them to trust a little"

* * *

OK, Truth, raise your hand if you saw this coming? It was what I had planned all along. Thank you to those of you who reviewed all the way through.


End file.
